Field
This disclosure relates to transdermal analyte sensing. The device described herein allows a user to monitor transdermal analyte concentration and estimate blood analyte concentration.
Description of the Related Art
An alcoholic beverage consumer can have difficulty estimating a level of intoxication, or blood alcohol concentration. This is in part because various factors influence intoxication levels. These factors include the varying alcoholic content of alcoholic beverages and the consumer's hydration level, metabolism, and recent food consumption. Further, a consumer's ability to estimate intoxication level based on how intoxicated the consumer feels decreases with increasing alcohol consumption. Because the consumer cannot reliably estimate intoxication level, the consumer may not know if the consumer's blood alcohol concentration exceeds a legal limit, e.g., for driving or boating. Accurate information about blood concentrations of alcohol and other analytes, such as glucose and urea, can be useful.